Heart's Unknown
by Black Jinx
Summary: When a girl and her friend are transported to the world of Kuroshitsuji, all she cares about is getting back home. Alessa's POV from World's Unknown by Shadows From the Night


_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary:** From World's Unknown by Shadows From the Night, it's Alessa's POV. When she and her friend are transported to the world of Kuroshitsuji, she only wants to get home as soon as possible. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. All oc's beong to their original owners._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Differences**

"Hey Alessa, what are you planning to do for your science project?" Adriana asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and focused on my best friend. "Um, I don't know. I was thinking Hydrolics. I'm not sure how to make a model on it though." she replied.

Adriana laughed. "You don't need to make a model. There're other things you can do. I'm going to make a power point. I think I'll do solar power though." She was about sixteen, the same age as me. On first inspection, Adriana looked like everything I was not. Adriana had beautiful long blonde hair that hung to her back and sparkling blue eyes that glittered like the ocean. I had hair that was the color of soot, and had dark obsidian eyes. I dressed in dark clothing, while sometimes Adriana would wear bright neon colors.

The only difference was that Adriana wasn't afraid to mouth off to people, while I was the obediant child. I spoke when spoken to, did what I was told, and was never out of line. Maybe it was the way we reacted around each other that pulled us together.

"Maybe. I don't know. Could I go to your house and work with you on it?" I asked, resting my arms on the table. Today I wore fingerless gloves with a Death Note shirt (I do so love L) and a black skirt with purple and black leggings.

I heard the bell ring, a sign to go to our next class. We both packed up our stuff, my shiving all of my crap into a black and purple Jack Skellington shoulderbag.

"I'll ask, I don't think my parents will care. After all, it's for school."

"So will I. I can call before class. So I got to go, so I can call. See you after class."

We were talking as we walked down the stairs from the third floor to second. At the bottom we split.

"Meet here?" she asked.

"Like always" I said with a smile.

She went left to Lyon's room, while I went right to Groebner's room. We were both heading to English, just with different teachers.

Today, in Groebner's room, we were getting a lesson on Romeo and Juliet, and I opened my notebook. No, I wasn't going to take notes. I was going to draw. A few minutes passed, and my pencil just flew across the paper. Drawing was my passion, and it wasn't something I would give up easily. I looked at my finished piece once I was done. It was a good sketch of the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji. I had just recently finished the series, and he still wasn't a character I was, well, into. He was just an easy character for me to draw.

Now Sebastian, he is someone I would like to draw. I can never get him right. Ever. I mean, when you think of a sexy demon who else but Sebastian would come to mind? Maybe Sesshomaru, but there was something about Sebby that little Sesshy lacked.

After class we met up again.

"I got a hold of my mom. She said it would be okay!" I said excitedly

"Cool same here!"

After school, we headed to her house to work on our projects. Her parents didn't mind, they enjoyed having me over, from what I heard. I worked on my laptop, and she worked on hers, we exchanged ideas on each other's topics while sitting next to each other on the couch in her living room.

When we finished our projects, supper was ready so we headed to the kitchen eager for lasagna. We both found it to be amazing as always. We both loved it. Her mom then asked her to fold laundry, so we both headed down to the basement. As she went to go get the laundry, her mom shouted down the stairs "We're going to go get a tan, you and Alessa will be the only ones here."

"Okay mom." I heard her reply up the stairs. she brought the laundry to the room we folded laundry in meeting me with a laundry basket in her arms. We were about to start folding laundry when we both got hit in the back of the head.


End file.
